


Daddy's Little Cheese Monster

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Happy Little Antoni Verse [2]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cheese, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Food Issues, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Antoni just wants to eat cheese. Tan doesn't agree.





	Daddy's Little Cheese Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirstforfirth (QueenOfSparrabeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSparrabeth/gifts), [Shanrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanrocks/gifts).



> This one is based on a conversation I had with babyantoni on Tumblr one day.

"Yuck!" Antoni says, glaring at his daddy with a pout. "I'm not eating that!"

 

 

Tan sighs; getting Antoni to try anything new is always a hassle. "Not even if I spoon-feed you, sweetheart?"

 

 

Antoni looks at Tan, thinking this over as he climbs into his lap. He nods, settling against his daddy's chest as Tan brings one of the carrot sticks to his mouth. Antoni bites into it, making a face as he does and swallowing as soon as he can with a shudder of disgust.

 

 

Tan smiles. "You're doing so good, baby. Come on, finish it up. Then you can have a few bites of cheese, okay?"

 

 

He knows he's said the magic words when Antoni grins and finishes off the carrot with loud, crunchy bites. If there's one thing his baby boy loves more than avocados, it's cheese. However, Tan knows he can't let him survive on those two things alone -- no matter how much he wants to -- because Antoni needs to have a proper diet. Tan thinks about this as he watches his baby stuff several of the chunks of cheddar into his mouth with a much more relaxed expression on his face.

 

 

"Yummy," says Antoni a minute later, making Tan chuckle and press a kiss into his hair. "More?"

 

 

"Have a few spoonfuls of soup first, sweetheart," says Tan, picking up the spoon before Antoni can protest. "I'm so proud of you, little one."

 

 

Antoni sighs, having resigned himself to it out of a desire to please his daddy, and accepts the mouthfuls of soup Tan offers. It's chicken noodle, his favorite, but even that isn't enough to distract him from the cheese still on his plate. Tan laughs, watching as Antoni eyes it with a pleading expression on his face.

 

 

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Tan says. "You ate most of the rest of your lunch."

 

 

Antonijust grins; he's got his daddy wrapped around his little finger and he knows it.


End file.
